Kohana Amarante
Kohana Amarante '(アマランテ小花, ''Amarante Kohana) is a chūnin-level kunoichi from Iwagakure. She is now an officiall villager of Konoha and a member of Team Miho and Konoha 11. Background Kohana was born in Amarante clan.Amarante clan used to be one of Konohagakure's most powerful clans,but everyone from Amarante clan were eliminated by shinobis of Iwagakure,they eliminated everyone except 1 year old Hanako Amarante,daughter of clan's head Sakura Amarante.They took Hanako to Tsuchikage and he decided that it was perfect opportunity to establish Amarante clan in Iwagakure.His plan succeeded and years later Amarante clan became one of the most powerful clans of Iwa. Everything was fine until Shion Amarante,Kohana's grandmother found out about Iwa's secret.She decided to go back to Konoha with her daughter Misaki and establish Amarante clan,but since she knew that Misaki was the true patriot and she wouldn't just leave Iwa,thats why she decided to kidnap her grandaughter Kohana which was only few months old.Her plan succeeded,she was able to go back to Konoha and after she told hokage about her plans hokage accepted her and her granddaughter as villagers.Despite many attempts to retrieve her and kohana, Shion wasn't giving up and the Tsuchikage didn't want to declare war for one member and little girl, that's why he gave up on them easily without knowing about her plans. Kohana gew up as normal child,they lived in a Konoha forest becouse Shion wanted her to be closer to nature,that why it would be easier for her to train using Flora release,Shion wanted to teach her everything she knew.Since Kohana was growing up she was more passionate to know more about her parents,Shion told he that they died when Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha. Kohana was one of the most popular girls in Academy.Everybody knew her becouse of her long,thick,wavy,orange hair.However she wasn't very passionate about making new friends,she wasn't even talking to anyone until someone else started a conversation with her.She often mocked Ami, Fuki and Kasumi,becouse of that she became very close to Sakura and Ino.Her childhood was happy,no bullies,no deaths but she was missing her parents,she had no picture or memories about them.Kohana kept believing in everything her grandmother has told her. Once when Kohana and Shion were training,they met Panji Nohara and her mother Ayana Amarante.After finding out that both were capable of using flora release,Shion told Ayana about her plans of establishing Amarante clan in Konoha and Ayana became very interested in Shion's plans.From that day on Kohana and Panji started training together and later became best friends. Personality In many ways, Kohana is the eternal child. Her intelligence is sensitive, sensitive to every change, flexible, full of curiosity, games. She always strives for new and often simply can not hold the attention for long. She will quickly grasp the idea, but as soon as the initial curiosity is satisfied, pulls her to move on to something else. Kohana will need frequent change, variety, new situations, meeting new people.Many interests prevents her understand what her real talents and what she really should do. She does not accept the very idea of self-restraint and focus on one thing. Her curiosity and anxiety throws her in many different new life situations and she wants to try everything.She is exceptionally fast, lively, capable of wide coverage of the mind, an impressive range of interests. She has greedy, inexhaustible zest for life, in the swift assimilation of new ideas, but once curiosity is satisfied, as fleeting her interest. Ability to concentrate and methodical, step by step, something to do is not among her strongest qualities. Kohana has restless mind.She has a strong sense of language and style.She is fun to talk with.Kohana loves to write, teach. She listens and reads. She is willing to meet new people, talk to them and has a good rapport with the audience. Appearance Kohana has round face and fair skin.Her most known trait is long,orange and wavy hair,which is also extremly thick.Also like every Amarante clan member she has green eyes.Her outfits usually include periwinkle blue and simple white. Part I Kohana wore short,white dress.Periwinkle blue vest and tight,black shorts.Her outfit also involves blue sandals and hip pouch on right leg. Part II Kohana is wearing periwinkle blue,cropped top with cutout.White high-waisted shorts and black,high-heeled sandals. "Simple but elegant and very charming"-Kohana about picking clothes Abillities As member of Amarante clan,Kohana posseses Flora release.She isn't good at both taijutsu and genjutsu,however she was able to master Flora release. Kekkei genkai Flora Release is a rare and powerful advanced kekkei tota. The shinobi who can use this nature transformation are known as botanist shinobi or herbology shinobi. They are masters of altering terrain. Flora Release is strong against water, earth, wind, yang release, but weak against fire, lightning, and yin release. They can create and manipulate most, if not all forms of plantlife to use it to their advantage. Unlike wood release users, it can control grass, leaves, flowers, seeds, lichen, moss, fungi, and other things. Shinobi who use Flora Release can use a plant’s natural attributes and magnify its effects for greater potency. With Flora Release on their side, the Amarante clan members can become helpful allies or deadly opponents in many environments. Mostly flora masters can’t use Wood Style since it’s kind of different. Flora Release is perfect for tracking, since users can feel everything that is on the ground by ‘being one with nature’.Kohana usually carries flower seeds with her. Stats Part I Introduction Arc At the begging of part I Kohana is placed in team of young shinobi,Izumi Miho,alongside with her classmates Iroshi Shimizu and Ayato Hinote.Together they formed team 5. Chūnin Exam Arc The Chūnin Exams were very important for Kohana,she wanted to make her grandmother proud, team 5 started studiyng for chunin exams earlier than other teams did. During part I of chunin exams,Kohana and her teammates felt incrdebile pressure.Both Kohana and Iroshi wanted to give up but after looking at Ayato's face which said "im gonna kill you" they changed their minds.Their only hope was tenth question. After Ibiki revealed truth about tenth question,Ayato freaked out and Panji,who was sitting next to him,had to calm him down. Part II of chunin exams were very easy.Kohana felt like at home in the forest.They easily got second scroll and passed second part. Preliminary matches were big shock for everyone in Konoha 11,but biggest shock for Kohana was to find out identity of her opponent.Kohana's opponent was Panji Nohara,her bestfriend.Panji wasn't only problem,since there were no plants or atleast earth around both Panji and Kohana had low chances to win, Panji could easily use Katana to defeat Kohana but Kohana herself couldn't do anything.She was very surprised when Panji gave up.Ofcourse Kohana understood why Panji gave up and wanted to give up too,but Panji whispered to her "Dont you dare...". Part III Kohana had to fight Usagi Natsumi,girl capable of using earth release.Kohana felt much more comfortable on the arena,since there were plants and earth.She used Usagi's earth against her and won. She is later seen with Panji,Ayana and Shion.Shion was telling her how proud she is of her. Invasion of Konoha Arc When invasion began Shion took Panji and Kohana to safer place and despite many attemps of Panji and Kohana to run away to their friends,Shion wasn't letting go. She is later seen amongside other villagers of konoha,mourning third hokage's death. During the Timeskip Kohana left village to train with her grandmother and learn more about herbalism . Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Kohana wasn't in village when Naruto returned back,but She returned the same night team 7 left to save Gaara.After Tsunade told her about mission of team 7,Kohana became very worried about them and decided to catch up with them alone. When Naruto and Kakashi found Gaara's body in the possession of Deidara and Sasori, Deidara flew off with Gaara, Naruto and Kakashi pursued him, leaving Sasori to Chiyo and Sakura.When Naruto was trying to get gaara back,Deidara suddenly threw clay bomb at him,Kakashi's kamui wasn't quick enough.Luckily for Naruto,Kohana was able to block it with her plants,even though they easily got destroyed,it was enough to stop Deidara's bomb.Both Naruto and Kakashi were very surprised and happy when Kohana arrived.Kakashi was able to use his Mangekyō Sharingan to distract Deidara, giving Naruto an opportunity to attack him and retrieve Gaara. Deidara escaped, and Naruto,Kohana and Kakashi reunited with Sakura and Chiyo.Kohana hugged injured Sakura,she was very happy to see her. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed the village, Kohana was saved by Katsuyu. After Naruto's return, she could only watch as he tried to defeat the six Pains,she couldn't even move becouse her leg was crushed by a rock,luckily for her Katsuyu was able to somehow heal her . When Naruto came back to the village after talking to Nagato,she was next seen along with all his friends, thanking and celebrating Naruto's victory.She hugged Hinata tightly,they became much closer after that. Five Kage Summit Arc Kohana was interested in Sakura's plans.she knew that Sakura probably would do something not very smart and tried stop her but instead of listening to Kohana,Sakura started argument with her.Kohana gave up on her and didn't follow her. After returning to Konoha, Kohana is seen with the rest of her friends, wondering as to what Naruto is hiding from them. Shinobi World War Arc Based on her abillities,Kohana was placed in the fourth division. On the same day the war was starting,early in the morning Shion called Kohana in her room.Kohana wasn't nervous,she knew that Shion would say something like "good luck!don't abandon your comrades!" but Shion was willing to tell her about her family.When she mentioned about Kohana's family,Kohana suddenly became very nervous,excited and surprised. she suddenly realized that everything that Shion has told her was just one big lie,but she decided to stay calm until the end of story.When her grandmother was done,Kohana freaked out,she kept calling Shion "liar'.Her grandmother was trying to keep her "pokerface" but she was very hurt.Than she stopped Kohana and told her that both Misaki and Rikujo are placed in the fourth division but since Misaki is medical ninja,she is member of Logistical Support and Medical Division.Kohana decided to find her parents in the war. When Madara summoned another meteorite,Kohana is saved by random man.Surprisngly for her,man called her by her name.Than he said "Shion told me that you would be here!that old witch....i can't believe that i finally got to meet you!".many thoughts mixed in Kohana's head,than she slowly whispered to herself "D-dad...".After Kohana pronounced those words,few tears fell down from rikujo's eyes.They hugged eachother tightly and since both Kohana and Rikujo were very injured,Rikujo decided that it was perfect time for Kohana to meet her mother.Meeting with Misaki was even more emotional than with her father.Misaki was refusing to let Kohana go until she saw that her husband and child were bleeding,than she suddenly became serious and started healing their wounds. Later Misaki shows Kohana picture of her little sister,Sakuraso. Ten-Tails Revival Arc Upon arriving at the battlefield together with her parents,Kohana reunited with her clan.Everyone was happy to see "lost flower" as Amarantes call her.Kohana took a leading position,with her parents,friends and clan by her side,she feared nothing anymore. Kohana was shocked When Neji died,she couldn't stop tears becouse pain of losing friend was worst feeling she ever experienced. Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc When Madara attempted to drop the massive earthen debris on the ground, she fell victim to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Inside the genjutsu, Kohana dreamed about reuniting with her parents,comrades and grandmother. Movies Naruto: Shippūden the Movie Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Kohana first appeared with her friends battling several White Zetsu clones disguised as deceased Akatsuki members. Later, a different version of her appeared in the alternate universe.Compared to real Kohana,Kohana from alternate universe had straight,shoulder length hair.Her outfit consisted of knee-length white skirt,periwinkle blue hoodie,black,above knee length socks and black sandals.She wore forehead protector around her waist.With that outfit she didn't look "simple and elegant" anymore,that fact surprised Sakura and Naruto.Her personality changed aswell.Alternate universe Kohana had allergy on flowers.She became unusually brutal and unpolite,like when Naruto and Sakura first appeared in alternate universe,Naruto accidentaly bumped into Kohana and she started swearing. Also in alternate universe her parents were alive and Kohana was very disrespectful towards them.Shion was civilian and owned flowers shop. Video Games Kohana Amarante is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *The name "Amarante" means "Flower that never fades away", and the name "Kohana" means "Little flower", In Japanese, "Amarante Kohana" (アマランテこはな) means "Little flower that never fades away". *Out of everyone in Konoha 11,Kohana is weakest when it comes to physical strength *It is stated that Kohana has never cut her hair *Unlike many girls,she never had crush on Sasuke Uchiha,she actually disliked him for being so proud *Kohana hates bugs but never kills them *Kohana is voiced by same voice actress as Orihime Inoue( Bleach) and '''Alisa Bosconovitch(''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion)'' *''Kohana's theme song ikimono gakari-sakura *According to the databook(s): **Kohana's hobbies are Gardening and flower arrangement **Kohana doesn't wants to fight anyone in particular. **Kohana's favourite foods are Arare,Sata andagi, and Oyakodon , while her least favourites are Tamago kake gohan and Ochazuke **Kohana has completed 34 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 7 B-rank, 8 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Kohana's favourite phrase according to the first databook is "it's like flower bouquet filled with beautiful flowers (それは美しい花でいっぱいの花のブーケのようなものだSore wa utsukushī hana de ippai no hana no būke no yōna monoda)" and her favourite word according to the second and third databooks is "bouquet" (花束Hanataba). References Kohana,Panji and Amarante clan belongs to !Team~Blank! Flora release and jutsus belongs to ' Gen Nakaido24 '''on Naruto Fanon wiki Other stuff belong to Kishimoto and TV tokyo Pictures of Kohana are edited by !Team~Blank! Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:OC Art Category:Kekkei Genkai